


Leaves on the Wind

by Blood_Clover (Stoner_Guru)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Major Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner_Guru/pseuds/Blood_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of We are Grounders, Part II left off with a group splintered. Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Harper and nearly all of the remaining 100 have been taken prisoner by Mountain Men, most of the others dead. Bellamy, Finn, Monroe and Fox are believed to be among the fallen, but have survived and begin a search for the others. Octavia and Lincoln head for the beach camp with haste, while Abigail, Kane, Sinclair and everyone else at the Ark Station #3 crash site are just really confused. Ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1

Prologue 1

The camp had fallen into chaos around Bellamy as he dove upon the grounder known as Tristan and with haste, used his knife to cut the savage man’s throat before the grounder had a chance to retaliate to being knocked over. As he got up, he catches sight of Finn amidst the fighting, and follows the other’s line of sight as he gives a nod, and saw Clarke and Miller at the lowered ramp of the drop-ship for a moment before the pair of them disappeared inside. 

He is vaguely aware of the grounder leader Anya’s yell and charge toward the closing hatchway door, but is immediately distracted by a scream from behind and turns to see Fox and Monroe pinned down in the corner near the entrance to the tunnel by a trio of the grounders and as both were wielding their assault rifles like baseball bats, it was obvious to him that they’d need a bit of help. Quickly he grabbed up the gun of a fallen member of the 100 and took aim at the trio attacking the pair of girls.

“Fox, Monroe! Get down!” He shouted over the din of the melee, and as the two dropped to the ground, Bellamy let loose a couple quick bursts of gunfire that dropped the grounders. Before the three had a chance to begin to fall, he was already on the move towards the pair of girls. As he moved, Bellamy grabbed up a couple more firearms, then tossed one to both Fox and Monroe as they moved to meet him halfway, and he gave each a quick grin as both the girls caught the weapons with ease. 

“They closed the hatch!” Fox suddenly blurted out as she looked past Bellamy to see the grounders swarming the walls of the drop-ship. “What are we going to do?”

Bellamy turned and looked back to see the swarm, relief suddenly filling him as it seemed that the three of them hadn’t been noticed by the remaining savages that currently occupied their time with beating on the outer walls of the space vessel.

“We need to run.” Finn’s voice sounded off and Bellamy along with the two girls turned to look at the bloodied space-walking ex-con, and the equally gore-covered grounder axe he held. “Thinking the tunnels are the best bet, if we’re lucky we might not get caught in the fire.”

Bellamy nodded a quick agreement and gave a look to the two girls, each giving a nod back before he broke into a run, heading for the aforementioned tunnel. The others follow his lead and the four of them disappear into the blackness of the old mine. 

A few moments passed, and then the camp is alight with the bright fire that erupted from beneath the drop-ship as Jasper ignited the thrusters from within. The ground rumbled with the force of the burn and the mouth of the tunnel collapsed upon itself.

End Prologue 1 of 3

A/N: Hope you liked.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2  
It was roughly two hours following the ignition of the thrusters beneath the drop-ship that Clarke let out a heavy sigh as she finished checking Raven’s vitals in the hopes that she would find a pulse after her two previous failed attempts. With a sad look downward, she ran her hand over the mechanic’s now-empty gaze and closed her eyes.

“Is she?” Clarke turned to face Jasper where he sat hunched against the wall with the head of the slumbering Harper resting on his leg. She gave a slow nod and then turned back to Raven’s body to grab the white sheet, and pulled it up and over yet another dead friend. They’d have to bury her later. 

“Fuck.” She heard Jasper mutter and turned back again to look at the younger boy for a moment, but then looked around the room, as she counted the number of heads within the safety of the drop-ship, ending with fifty-three.

Fifty-three. They’d lost almost thirty people in the battle, Clarke realized as she bit back a sob of despair at the thought that nearly half their original number was gone now. 

Wells, murdered by the young Charlotte who later committed suicide by throwing herself from a cliff face.

Roma, John and Higgs, who’d gone out to help rescue Octavia and had never returned.

Myles and Connor, murdered by Murphy in his twisted game of revenge.

Atom, caught in the acidic rain and then stabbed in the neck by Clarke herself as a mercy.

She looked again about the room, trying to figure out in her head who else besides Finn and Bellamy had been locked out of the ship before they’d utilized the thrusters to burn away the attacking grounders. To her growing horror she realizes that Octavia, along with Monroe, Jones and Fox were not with them either.

“I failed.” She whispered to herself, her words not really intended for anyone’s ears but her own.

“No, you didn’t.” The voice of Miller sounded off behind her and she turned to look as he pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on and moved closer. “You made the right call. If the door hadn’t been closed, we’d have all died. Bellamy and the rest would tell you the same. Besides, they all knew what was going to happen, maybe they had time to get clear.”

Clarke turned to face Bellamy’s friend and gave him a nod as his unexpected comments filled her with a new hope, and she held his gaze for a few long moments before speaking again.

“Only one way to know for sure then.” She spoke up, her voice now resolute. “It’s been two hours, We’re opening the door and find out if anyone else made it.”

A small cheer filled the interior of the drop-ship at her announcement, and she fell into a quick stride over to the control to open the hatchway. She pulled it up and then held her hand before her face as with the first time upon their arrival on the ground, she gets blinded by the light that shines through.

She took the lead down the ramp, with Miller, Jasper, Harper and the rest following by her example and spreading out around the burned out camp that they’d worked so hard to build. Clarke didn’t pay them much heed, her gaze quickly locked on a blackened skeleton near where she’d last seen Finn and she moved up to stand above it. A single tear rolled down the side of her face as she stared at the corpse she was fairly certain was the space-walking pacifist.

Clarke had little time for contemplation over the subject however, as a canister is thrown over the half-ruined walls, and she heard Jasper’s confused yell as more followed, and the remains of the camp is quickly filled with a pink smoke. Her eyes watered as she’s hit in the face with the expelled gas and she began to cough for a couple short moments before collapsing to the ground. Around her, Clarke’s reaction to the unknown contents of the gas is mirrored by the other survivors.

She felt consciousness quickly abandoning her despite her struggles to not pass out, and just before she succumbs to the pink gas, Clarke sees several figures in bio-hazard suits emerge from the fog, carrying guns even more advanced than the ones found by herself and Bellamy.

‘No, it can’t be like…” She cried out in her head as blackness claimed her.

-End Prologue 2-


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 3

“Find our people Abby.” 

Those were the last words Doctor Abigail Griffin was ever likely to hear from her longtime friend, the Chancellor Jaha, who had opted to remain behind on what remained of the Ark that orbited Earth when it had become clear that someone would have to stay and manually launch the stations from the central control. Despite all the man’s sins, he’d be the hero of this particular part of the history of the Ark survivors in the future.

Provided of course, that they did indeed have a future to write about the past.

With the aid of Sinclair, the occupants of Station #3 had made their way to the main hatchway and with a little bit of effort and a cutting torch, they’d managed to get it open and were now gathered on the shore of the lake they’d landed in, the hulking structure noticeable for miles for anyone with eyes.

“We shouldn’t remain here for long.” Abby announced as she turned to face the small group of those involved with the Ark military and government, which currently consisted of councilor Marcus Kane, observation station officer Sinclair, Capt. James Foley, and the four surviving lieutenants of Foley’s command from the Ark, although the doctor could not currently remember their names.

“I’m going to have to agree with doctor Griffin, Chancellor Kane.” Foley spoke up from where he stood a few feet away from Abby, his Irish features hard as he looked to Kane. “The area is too open, and we don’t have enough ammunition to combat these grounders that her daughter spoke of, should we have the misfortune of encountering them.”

“He’s right.” Abby found herself saying with little thought. “If we can get to the other station, there might be more survivors and we can take shelter in whatever’s left for the night.”

The doctor paused and looked to the observation officer as a determined expression came over her face. “Sinclair, how far are we from the drop site of the One-Hundred?”

“Uh, hang on.” Sinclair replied with uncertainty and then looked over the view screen of his clipboard computer. The man pressed a few ‘buttons’ on the screen and after a couple moments finally spoke again. “Roughly fifty miles north-west of us, on the other side of that peak.” 

Sinclair turned and pointed out the mountain that lay in the direction that they needed to go, and Abby frowned as she studied the mountain for a brief moment.

“That’s Mount Weather.” She muttered out softly, knowing that if everything had just gone to plan from the start, the trip to find her daughter would have been much shorter now.

“Yeah.” Sinclair agreed, as he looked up from the mini-computer. “The map is saying there’s a road about two miles from here that leads around the mountain’s base and we should be able get to it with ease. It seems to be close to where the other crash site is giving off smoke.”

Abby watched the new chancellor for a couple long moments, knowing full well that he now had the undivided attention of the others as well as they all awaited his orders.

“We head to the other crash site then.” Kane spoke and then gave a resolute nod as he made his decision. “We’ll camp there for the night, provided its secure enough and give aid to any survivors in need.”

Foley gave a nod and quick salute to Kane and then led his team off toward where the main group of Ark survivors had gathered, and as Sinclair moved to follow a moment later, Abby could hear the captain barking out orders to the others, instructing them to get those who’d landed with them to grab as much of the supplies as could be carried and further orders that she ignored as Kane’s voice drew her attention away.

“What are you thinking the real chances are of finding more survivors at the other crash site?” He asked her, and she turned to face him with a grim look.

“Given the landing point, honestly, I fear minimal at best.” The doctor replied gravely, hating herself a little bit for even having the thoughts. “We can’t give up on them though. I refuse to.”

“I’d expect nothing less Abby.” Kane spoke after a short pause and gave her a small smile. “We’ll find Clarke and the rest of the 100 soon, I promise you that.”

Abby gave a nod and then turned to stare at Mount Weather in the distance, while a growing, though a bit unbidden fear of what they were going to find at the One-Hundred’s camp began to gnaw at the back of her mind’s thoughts.

-End Prologue 3-

AN: Feedback please!


	4. Rebirth, Part One

Episode 1: Rebirth, Part One

Bellamy let out a groan as he regained consciousness, and his eyes shot open to find himself enshrouded in complete darkness.

“Who’s that?” He heard Monroe call out from somewhere in the black, but sounding close. 

“It’s Bellamy.” He replied quickly as he began to fumble through his pockets in an attempt to find the small flashlight he’d been carrying since he and Clarke had gone to the fallout shelter. 

“I’m pinned down, think the blast knocked a few of the support beams down. I can’t get free.” His ‘lieutenant’ informed him as he finally found the flashlight and turned it on to shine in the direction that Monroe’s voice had come from. He finds that she hadn’t been wrong with her guess, as the light illuminated her form, laid out on her back with a heavy looking chunk of the infrastructure atop her legs. Most of her body is covered with ash and dirt from the explosion, and Bellamy doubted that he looked much better off.

With as much speed as he can muster, Bellamy rose to his feet and gave out a silent thanks to whatever ‘God’ was supposedly watching over them all for allowing them to survive the blast. He hobbled over to where Monroe was pinned and crouched down beside her to grip the underside of the heavy piece of wood after putting the flashlight on the floor.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold it up, so when I lift, you’re going to need to pull yourself out from under, can you move your legs?” He questions her, and she gave a pained nod.

“Yeah, I don’t think anything’s broken. We got lucky.” She replied.

“Let’s hope Finn and Fox were as fortunate. Okay, I’m gonna lift on three.” He told her and she gave another nod as she prepared herself. “One… two… THREE!”

With a grunt of exertion, Bellamy pulled up on the beam, and the sound of Monroe’s legs and boots scraping against the ‘floor’ of the tunnel is heard as she drags herself out.

“I’m clear.” The brunette informed him a couple seconds later and he dropped the wood before turning his attention to his friend and offered his hand to help her to her feet, which she was all too happy to happy to take.

When Monroe is back on her feet and leaned against the wall for support, he grabbed the flashlight back up and began to shine it around the rest of what remained of the tunnel as he scoured the area for the other two who’d run in with them, however long ago it had been. He doesn’t see anyone and prayed that it was because they’d gotten further in rather than having been caught beneath the collapse.

“How long have you been awake?” He questioned as he turned back to face Monroe in time to catch her shrug of reply.

“Dunno. Fifteen, twenty minutes maybe.” She replied with an uncertain tone. “I’d been calling out for the others, but I didn’t hear anything until you woke up.”

Bellamy nodded grimly and glanced over at the collapse tunnel entrance. “Well we can’t go back the way we came, so hopefully we’ll find them further in. Can you walk?”

Monroe nodded a bit shakily in response and slowly pushed off from the wall. “Yeah, I should be good to go here, I think.”

To test her theory, she took a couple steps forward to test how bad off her legs were, and then nodded again when she didn’t fall on her face. “I’m okay, but doubtful I’ll be running anywhere for a day or two.”

“Good enough.” Bellamy replied with a relieved tone, knowing that he would need her help if he was going to need to carry Finn and Fox if they found them unconscious. Provided, of course, that the two were even still alive. “Let’s find the others and then a way out of here.”

He fell into a stride, though kept his speed down enough that Monroe would be able to keep up, the girl stopping to grab her gun where it had fallen a few yards from where she had been pinned, and slung the rifle over her shoulder as she followed him around the bend of the tunnel before halting at the sight of Finn and Fox both lying unconscious on the ground, only a couple feet separating the prone forms of his friends. He turned back to Monroe for a moment to hand her the flashlight, which she took without question and kept it aimed on the pair as Bellamy crouched down to check their vitals.  
“They’re alive, but they ain’t going to be walking out of here on their own. I can carry Finn, do you think you can handle Fox?”

“Dunno about carrying her, but I can probably drag her to wherever the nearest exit is.” Monroe replied as she met Bellamy’s gaze as he looked back over at her.

“Good enough, let’s get it done then.” Bellamy told her before grabbing Finn by his jacket to haul the unconscious ‘space-walker’ to his feet before getting his shoulder under the younger male’s waist and lifting him.

Monroe crouched down slightly and grabbed Fox’s jacket as well, but doesn’t bother to try and lift her, already knowing that she couldn’t do it with the current condition of her legs.

“Lead on, MacDuff.” She quipped a moment later, once she’d gotten a firm hold on the other girl.

Bellamy nodded and began to walk again, heading for the mouth of the tunnel on the other end, where he’d last seen Octavia, before he’d sent her away with the ‘friendly’ grounder known as Lincoln. Monroe followed him at a slower pace as she struggled to pull Fox’s dead weight with her.

To Be Continued…


End file.
